left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tactics
This probably needs a lot of cleaning up and "wikifying," but the content is excellent! takua108 05:23, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm pretty much done with the integ now, just one part at the bottom that needs a new home. Denkkar 22:14, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I like the content but I don't really think the style it's written in fits with the reft of the wiki. Maybe tidy up some of the writting style and maybe spread the content over more than a single page? --Mattoakes1990 21:44, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I honestly haven't read much of the rest of this wiki. The quality of some of the information I have read frankly underwhelms me to the point of frustration. If someone puts up a style guideline I'll read it and use it. I'm not going to reverse engineer what the style should be. Denkkar 23:56, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Should mob boss tactics be moved directly to the mob boss wiki pages? We currently have two completely divergent sets of tactics depending on which wiki you are viewing... Denkkar 21:44, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :I think so because its hard enough to find the tactics page from the Wiki Menu. And for generic stuff that only applies to survivors, make a page called "Survivor Tactics" or just put it on the survivor page. --Myogaman 23:48, 19 November 2008 (UTC) LOL good catch HarrisonH: "Removing exploit notice for the removed exploit." Denkkar 23:52, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 Maybe we should add the L4D2 Special Infected (i.e. Charger, Spitter, Jockey). How about that?--Donuthead7310 15:24, December 6, 2009 (UTC) AI Survivors Do bots have infinite ammo? Just wondering if there's a way to find out, since they don't seem to conserve ammo ever. When I've seen them switch to handguns, they seem to just do so for the hell of it and switch back to using their tier1 or tier2 whenever they like. Sera404 02:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :When they run out of ammo they switch to their pistols/melee weapon. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 02:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, they don't have infinite. I've taken a dead bot's gun and it only had 20 shots left in it. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I believe that bots dont have infinite ammo as there is a lot of evidence (sometimes they use pistols etc.). Even if the bots don't try to save ammo, they can use any gun easily whereas certain players might be bad with certain weps. For example i hate snipers and only use them if i need to, this means that i let the bots take them. I believe that the director could possibly track your use of each wep as bots nearly always take snipers, and sometimes they wont take a wep if there isn't a sniper. LachlanR 20:58, May 29, 2012 (UTC) You!! Can someone help me!! This page has the word you so much that it is almost impossible to get rid of it, remember Wikia pages are not a strategy guide but an article despite the fact that this page is a strategy guide so use the terms ... Survivor, Player, Infected or simply whatever the noun is (i.e. Tank, Zoey, Hunter, etc.). (Metroid101 04:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC)) :This response may be over two years late but I want to address this. There are no set-in-stone rules as to how a walkthrough is written and nothing declaring that if they're not followed to the letter, the advice is rendered null and void, that'd just be silly. Wikis are given the freedom to create their articles as they see fit, if the Left 4 Dead Wiki admins decide that we want to write something in a particular way, we will. And if the wiki's community wants to change it? So be it. We all contribute to make the wiki what it is. And it comes together to make a greater wiki than any wiki choked by rules would make. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 00:07, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Bots, car alarms, and wandering witches in L4D2 I want to make an edit on the page for the bots but I want to make sure other people have confirmed it as well. several times I played single player, I noticed a bot can shoot an alarmed car or jump on it and not trigger it and can shoot a wandering witch without startling her, though Explosive Ammo will trigger these events. Did anyone else ever have the bots do these things? Hunter Punter 16:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, well on easier difficulties in the first L4D I've seen bots shoot a witch without startling her. But on the harder ones... they tend to die. I've SEEN what your talking about, but I'm not sure what you can do with it. Because if they do it again I think they set off those events. Imperialscouts 16:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, I've seen them shoot cars and wandering witches many times and never set them off, but never with Explosive Ammo. I've even confirmed it without Explosive Ammo on Versus after a Bot had shot me while I was in front of a wandering witch. I've already posted that Bots will only never startle a wandering witch by shooting her. Left4necr0 02:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC)\ In Left 4 Dead 2 on Xbox360 I have noticed that bots tend to never shoot within around 5 metres of an alarm car and never go near one. As for witches bots have such a good aim that i've seen a bot shoot between a wandering witches legs to kill a charger but i've never seen a bot shoot a witch, but bots easily set witches of if they follow you when you run past a witch. LachlanR 21:01, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Melee Weapons I see so many people choose pistols over melee weapons (not AI, actual people) and i get really annoyed when they get surrounded by common infectede and tehy call for me to help. Im annoyed at the fact that if they had a melee weapon, they would be able to help themselves because 2-3 hits and you will be free from all common infected. I was wondering if someone wanted to add a section about the advantages of melee weps and pistols. 08:24, June 3, 2012 (UTC)